Card games including, for example, poker, blackjack, and baccarat, have conventionally been played in person at tables around which a dealer and one or more players sit and/or stand. Recently, however, card games are also being played online by players located remotely from dealers and/or each other. In order to participate in these online card games, a player accesses, though a graphical user interface (GUI), a virtual table hosted by a gaming establishment. The GUI may display to the player virtual cards and/or other virtual objects, and allow the player to place bets, request cards, interact with other players, and/or otherwise participate in the online card games.
Some players enjoy online card games, but others find them unappealing because the online card games do not closely enough replicate the in-person gaming experience. For example, some players enjoy handling physical playing cards, but may be unable to do so using the GUIs of existing online card games. This may be particularly problematic for players wishing to sit at physical tables with other players. Although it may be advantageous for the players to keep their cards secret from each other, the players may be unable to do so if their cards are displayed on the GUIs.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.